Fighter
"Experts in battle, outfitted with full-plate armor and a sturdy shield. Boasting the stoutest defense of all classes, their shields can protect all allies in the nearby area. Their one-handed weapons have short reach, but they can swing them quickly, allowing them to make short work of nearby foes." - Fighter description in Atlus Dragon's Crown website. The Fighter is a character that excels in defense. Combined with his large form makes him the perfect 'Shield' to protect other characters. Good to have when in a party with a Wizard, Sorceress or Elf. Stats Strength - S Constitution - A Intelligence - D Magic Resistence - C Dexterity - B Luck - B Techniques Cyclone Masher - A flurry of airborne sword slashes done while jumping. The Fighter unleashes weak but very fast sword slashes while descending. The higher the technique levels up, the more power, range, and slowness of descent it gains. Tempest Edge - The Fighter's most powerful technique. He unleashes a rapidfire storm of sword slashes ending with a powerful thrust. The higher the level, the larger the power, time length, and range of the attack. The finishing sword stab is also increased to cover over half a zoomed-out full screen. Reflex Guard - A supplemental skill in which the Fighter will have a chance of automatically guarding attacks if you don't. Increase in level will increase the chances of automatically guarding. Protect Allies - The Fighter's shield block can now protect allies while defending, and guarding against an attack will now confer a damage boost to the fighter. The guard animation changes to show several phantom shields, as well as a white aura on the ground, denoting the safe area for allies.. Allies are protected within this zone, flashing green but recieving no damage if struck. Contrary to the in-game description, this ability does not increase the damage of allies. Air Charge - While the Fighter is in the air, if you push the Left analog stick forward and hold Square, he will charge forward with his shield. He can do this up to 3 times while airborne. A full list of Fighter Skills can be found here . Play Style Strengths & Weaknesses The Fighter boasts the strongest defense of all the other characters due to his defensive skills and the ability to block with his shield. Though his sword has short range, his attacks come out fast. A valuable ally who can take hits for the group and/or to raise up a shielded zone that blocks damage while boosting his own damage if he blocks an attack. Having the strongest defense doesn't mean he cannot pull off some big numbers in the screen, though. He possesses a wide range of skills which can support and/or deal damage. The main weakness of the Fighter is his lack of range. He has to move and be at the right place at the right moment to pull off a good combo or raise his shield zone to help the group. Another problem, and this one applies to all melee character in this game, is that he can perform a Power Smash with his sword but loses it and he can't retrieve it until the cooldown finishes. This leaves him with his shield and his fists with which to damage enemies. Unlike the Dwarf, however, the Fighter doesn't have a passive skill that boosts bare-handed attacks (though The True Fist rune spell helps greatly) so it would be better to support allies until his sword becomes available again. The Fighter also has a pseudo-Evasion (passive skill) technique where his Block animation cancels the recovery time of the dodge animation. By holding Square then evading, the Fighter puts up his shield the moment he lands, allowing you to immediately evade again as many times as you wish. Quotes Main article: Fighter/Quotes Gallery Dragon's Crown Fighter|Fighter Debut Trailer DC - Fighter - 02.png|Alt Artwork DC - Group Shot.png|The entire group together at a tavern FighterT.gif|(Animation) Fighter-Color Palette.jpg|Color Palettes dc-fighter-epilogue.jpg|Fighter Epilogue Walking animation.gif Concept Art.jpg|1998 concept art of Dragon's Crown as a game for the Sega Dreamcast. The original Fighter concept is up in the middle Video(s) Trivia *in 1998, when the game was planned as a Dreamcast, the Fighter was a female character. This design would be used as the base for the 3D model of the Warrior class in the MMO game Fantasy Earth: Zero, a game graphically designed by George Kamitani. *Fighter Japanese voice actor is Kenjiro Tsuda. His English voice actor is Patrick Seitz. Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Characters